I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of vehicle body supports, more specifically the present invention relates to the field of brackets and supports for the cowel of vehicles. Even more specifically the present invention relates to the field of brackets and supports for the cowl of vehicles employing a plastic body such as fiberglass. Specifically the present invention relates to the field of frame and supports for vehicles having a cowl of fiberglass with a support bracket for supporting the surfaces of the cowl, the steering column, and clutch and brake pedal of the vehicle.
II. Prior Art Statement
Cowls for enclosing a forward end of the passenger compartment of vehicles and methods for stiffening the cowls and to support steering columns have long been known. The following United States Patents constitute the closest art related to the present invention that is known to the applicant and his attorney.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,269,955 discloses a bracing attachment which is attached to a cowl of an automobile for supporting a steering column. This U.S. Patent does not disclose an independent frame for supporting the cowl.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,288,972 discloses a bracing attachment which supports the steering column of an automobile, with the bracing attachment supported by the fire wall of the vehicle. This U.S. Patent does not disclose a frame for supporting the cowl and steering column.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,567,899 discloses a bracing structure for cowls of motor vehicles which employs a casting which supports the windshield post and an upper door hinge. A forward end of the casting is affixed to a sheet metal brace extending between an instrument panel and the fire wall. The instrument panel extends transversely across the vehicle for structural support. An upper end of a steering column is supported by the instrument panel. This United States patent does not disclose a pedal support which serves as an upper support for a steering column. No lower door hinge support is disclosed, and the bracing is not used to directly support the side walls of the cowl as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,834,529 discloses a vehicle body construction. The cowl disclosed in this U.S. Patent is made of sheet metal with the pieces riveted together and reinforcing channels formed in the sheet metal to stiffen the surfaces. Independent pieces of angle iron are selectively affixed to the cowl surfaces for stiffening and accessory attachment purposes. This U.S. Patent does not disclose a one piece frame for supporting the cowl, steering column, and clutch and brake pedals as disclosed in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,043,050 discloses a front end or cowl construction for automotive vehicles. The cowl in this patent is formed by spot welding together the several pieces which constitute the vehicle cowl. No stiffening frame is disclosed which stiffens the paneling of the cowl and supports the steering column and brake pedals and clutch pedals of the vehicle. A transverse angle brace is disclosed which is spot welded to the door posts and supports the instrument panel. This U.S. Patent does not disclose a frame for supporting the panels of a fiber glass cowl as well as the steering column and clutch and brake pedal supports.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,125,476 discloses a cowl construction consisting of various sheet metal pieces spot welded together to form the cowl. The panels are stiffened by recesses formed therein. This U.S. Patent does not disclose a frame for stiffening the panels of the cowl and for supporting a steering column and brake and clutch pedals as disclosed in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,502,346 discloses a vehicle steering column support comprising a pair of opposed support members joined together which is fixedly attached to both the steering column and to the vehicle structure. This U.S. Patent does not disclose a frame structure for supporting the sides of the cowl and the steering column and clutch and brake pedals.